Fuiste tú
by Fany Bane
Summary: Como una intriga, un malentendido, pueden llegar a hacer tanto daño, hasta el extremo de, finalmente decir, fuiste tú...


**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

No podía ser verdad.

Aquello simplemente _no podía ser verdad._

Tenía que ser una extraña y horrible pesadilla, de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento y se encontraría en aquellos brazos que tanto adoraba, que amaba con toda la intensidad que le podía dar su ya dolida alma.

Pero no era así.

Tal como le había pasado unas cuantas horas atrás, sintió aquel nudo en la garganta, y el escozor en los ojos, llamando a las lágrimas que creía ya haber derramado con creces.

_Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,_

_lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería._

Gritaba, golpeaba, reclamaba, pero una pequeña parte le decía que había sido la mejor opción, que no podía seguir con aquello, _ya no._

-¿Por qué tuvimos que llegar a esto…? –su voz salía de manera irregular, y con la vista nublada, enfoco la ventana, que despedía luminosos rayos dorados sobre los verdes pastizales de donde se encontraba.

Burlándose. Recordándole con santo y seña, aquello que había abandonado.

_De más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,_

_o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas._

-Fuiste tú… -murmuro con la voz quebrada, limpiándose el rostro, y encaminándose a donde estaban sus maletas. –No yo.

Sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento, lo supo desde el primer momento que estuvo con él, desde el primer roce, el primer beso, la _primera cita…_

Una punzada le recorrió el pecho, advirtiéndole el seguir con aquella línea de pensamientos, ordenándole de manera firme que guardara eso bajo llave, al menos hasta que llegara la noche.

-Mag… -el nombre murió en sus labios, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se dejo caer en la cama, con las manos en la cabeza.

Le dolía, por favor, lo mataba poco a poco, el haber huido de esa manera, pero ya no podía soportar aquello.

No más.

_Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,_

_las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje._

-Alec… -la suave voz de su hermana lo llamo, se volteo hacia ella sin mirarla, con la vista clavada en el suelo. – Te llego esto.

El no respondió, se limito a seguir viendo el piso hasta que Isabelle salió, para luego ver con recelo el sobre violáceo que estaba sobre su cama.

No era de él, lo supo a simple vista, la duda reposaba porque sabía _de quien era._

Aparto un recuerdo, igual de molesto que doloroso, y se vio tentado un segundo a romper esa carta de una vez, _tal y como debió de hacerlo la primera vez._

Aquella última vez que lo había visto a él…

Cuando siquiera lo noto, ya estaba leyendo aquel papel, para unos minutos después, clavar su mirada cristalizada en la ventana.

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_

_aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_

_y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._

Leyó, releyó y volvió a releer, cuantas veces pudo, antes de soltar un grito de rabia total, pura.

Por el Ángel que se sentía un completo idiota.

¿Cómo pudo haber siquiera creído…?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando de furia y de _miedo._

Tenía que regresar con él, explicarle lo que había pasado, que él había creído que ella…

Salió presuroso de la casa, con Alicante y sus torres destellando al frente suyo.

Solo pensaba en salir de ahí, de correr con él, de besarlo y abrazarlo como tanto añoraba…

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,_

_cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,_

_que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

Corrió como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho, como el alma torturada y culpable que era, hasta aquel edificio donde sabia, _estaba la manera de regresar con él._

Sentía cuerpos chocar a su lado, cada vez que pasaba, voces molestas reclamándole su falta de cuidado, pero a el no le importaba.

Nada le importaba.

_Nada más que decir,_

_sólo queda insistir…_

-Usted no debería de estar aquí… -el cazador lo saco de su ensoñación, viéndolo serio- Aquí solo pueden entrar los que forman al Enclave.

-Buscaba un portal –respondió seco, rogando que el truco sirviera.

Lo hizo, el joven miro fijo hacia una puerta a su izquierda antes de mirarlo de manera irritada.

-Aquí no hay nada de eso, Lightwood, te ruego de la mejor manera posible que…

Pero el ya no lo escuchaba, había corrido y abierto la puerta de golpe, antes de lanzarse sobre uno de los portales que había ahí, ante la mirada atónita del cazador.

_Brooklyn,_pensó firmemente, unos cuantos segundos antes de caer sobre el duro asfalto.

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia…_

Se levanto, mirando el ya conocido lugar, y hecho a correr una vez más hacia el añorado loft, donde se encontraba su razón de ser.

No estaba preparado para lo que encontró.

Personas, o subterráneos, aglomerados justo en la entrada, murmurando, mirándose sorprendidos y con tristeza.

-¿Alec? –una voz familiar lo hizo voltearse sorprendido, y vio la melena pelirroja –Dios, ¡Estás vivo!

-Eso creo –Clary lo miro mas atónita aun por su respuesta - ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde está Magnus?

Ella lo miro con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se formaban de golpe en ellos.

-Nadie nos dijo que estabas vivo, el no lo sabía… -susurro con voz quebrada, y miro el centro de la multitud.

…_y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte…_

Se dirigió tembloroso, intuyendo la verdad, abriéndose pasó entre miradas compasivas, antes de caer de rodillas, sorprendido por lo que veía.

En cierta y macabra forma, no lo shockeo la sangre alrededor, lo que sí lo hizo, fue su aspecto demacrado y miserable, totalmente limpio de maquillaje y brillo.

Más aun, esa extraña mueca entre dolor y alivio que se había quedado prendada por siempre en su rostro.

Y fue hasta cuando paso por sus ojos, abiertos, carentes de luz, que por fin grito.

Grito con dolor, con rabia, con pérdida y añoranza, sobretodo culpa, aquel nombre que, sabia, sería su cruz por lo que le restaba de vida.

…_Fuiste tú._

* * *

Lacrimógeno, lo se, o eso quiero creer.

Cuando lo escribía, cantaba y cantaba como vil loca (ósea lo que soy) la canción de Arjona "_Fuiste tú"._

No considero esto como un sonfic, porque, si lo notaron, la canción no va junto con Alec, va con Magnus, pero sin pasar a lo que el pobre siente.

Bien, fic dedicado a Val Rueda, por sacrificar a Alec para esto, para el susodicho, por ser un amor de persona y ponerme caritas cuando me mencionan, y a mi onii-sama, al cual ya quería matar desde no sé cuándo.

¿Chocolatitos? ¿Fresitas? ¿Tomatazos?


End file.
